In electrostatography an image comprising an electrostatic field pattern, usually of non-uniform strength, (also referred to as an electrostatic latent image) is formed on an insulative surface of an electrostatographic element by any of various methods. For example, the electrostatic latent image may be formed electrophotographically (i.e., by imagewise photo-induced dissipation of the strength of portions of an electrostatic field of uniform strength previously formed on a surface of an electrophotographic element comprising a photoconductive layer and an electrically conductive substrate), or it may be formed by dielectric recording (i.e., by direct electrical formation of an electrostatic field pattern on a surface of a dielectric material). Typically, the electrostatic latent image is then developed into a toner image by contacting the latent image with an electrostatographic developer. If desired, the latent image can be transferred to another surface before development.
One well-known type of electrostatographic developer comprises a dry mixture of toner particles and carrier particles. Developers of this type are commonly employed in well-known electrostatographic development processes such as cascade development and magnetic brush development. The particles in such developers are formulated such that the toner particles and carrier particles occupy different positions in the triboelectric continuum, so that when they contact each other during mixing to form the developer, they become triboelectrically charged, with the toner particles acquiring a charge of one polarity and the carrier particles acquiring a charge of the opposite polarity. These opposite charges attract each other such that the toner particles cling to the surfaces of the carrier particles. When the developer is brought into contact with the latent electrostatic image, the electrostatic forces of the latent image (sometimes in combination with an additional applied field) attract the toner particles, and the toner particles are pulled away from the carrier particles and become electrostatically attached imagewise to the latent image-bearing surface. The resultant toner image can then be fixed in place on the surface by application of heat or other known methods (depending upon the nature of the surface and of the toner image) or can be transferred to another surface, to which it then can be similarly fixed.
A number of requirements are implicit in such development schemes. Namely, the electrostatic attraction between the toner and carrier particles must be strong enough to keep the toner particles held to the surfaces of the carrier particles while the developer is being transported to and brought into contact with the latent image, but when that contact occurs, the electrostatic attraction between the toner particles and the latent image must be even stronger, so that the toner particles are thereby pulled away from the carrier particles and deposited on the latent image-bearing surface. If the particles do not charge quickly enough, lose their charge, or do not charge to a high enough value then they may fly off the carrier particles in an uncontrolled fashion causing high levels of toner dust in the apparatus. High levels of toner dust can cause severe damage to the electrophotographic apparatus, resulting in contaminated gears, mirrors, lenses etc.
The toner particles in dry developers often contain material referred to as a charge agent or charge-control agent, which helps to establish and maintain toner charge within an acceptable range. Many types of charge-control agents have been used and are described in the published patent literature. Charge control agents may charge toner particle positively or negatively. Charge control agents yielding toner particles with stable positive charge are more ubiquitous than those yielding toners with stable negative charge. In fact, few additives are known which yield toners with stable negative charge. Some of the known negative charge control agents are highly colored rendering them unacceptable for use in anything but black toners. All of the negative charge agents tend to be complex molecules and as such are expensive and add significant expense to the final toner product.
Additionally, some of the known charge agents will adversely interact chemically and/or physically with other developer or copier components. For example, some will interact with carrier or carrier coating materials (e.g., fluorohydrocarbon polymer coatings such as poly(vinylidene fluoride)) and lead to premature carrier aging and shortened useful developer life. Some will chemically interact with certain toner colorants to cause unacceptable hue shifts in the toner. Some being highly colored will be objectionable for use in typical color toners since such a property will also cause objectionable hue shifts. Some will interact with copier fuser rollers (e.g., rollers coated with fluorohydrocarbon polymers such as poly(vinylidene fluoride-co-hexafluoropropylene)) to cause premature failure of the copier's toner fusing system.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide new dry negative polarity electrographic toners and developers containing charge control agents that perform the charge-controlling function well, while avoiding or minimizing all of the drawbacks noted above. The present invention does this.